


If Only I Knew

by Rowan_is_dead_inside



Series: The, who the hell are you? Series. [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst?, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry if you actually read this shit., Somebody falls off a cliff, This probably sucks, have fun, no happy ending, the character is up for the reader to decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_is_dead_inside/pseuds/Rowan_is_dead_inside
Summary: It's hard to summarize, theres a side in the imagination(Remus' specifically) and shit goes down.I'm so sorry if anybody actually reads this, it's utter crap.
Series: The, who the hell are you? Series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857793
Kudos: 2





	If Only I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Why in the hell did you click on this?? 
> 
> Trigger warnings- Someone falls off a cliff, blood, and an injured animal. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy I guess. Don't get your hopes up cause as I said in the tags and in the summary, this is utter shit.
> 
> Also, it's short. Sorry.

A figure sat down in the middle of the night stretched, blinking his eyes open and looking up at the starry sky. Dots in the sky twinkled and worked together to make a beautiful picture in the air, a beautiful picture that it takes the viewer to figure out what it means. The clouds added a soft smudged feeling to the picture.

He raised a hand up to the sky, watching as the dots seemed to hide behind his hand like they were shy. A small smile placed itself on his lips, as if telling the stars it was okay.

He captured sight of his nose and crossed his eyes a bit to look at it. Noses were funny, little things that stuck out of faces that people relied on to breathe. 

His eyes focused back to the stars, taking his hand down so he could capture the full picture. The imagination was always amazing at making things look real, it made things feel real too. 

He sighed and moved his head to the side, maybe he should head back? No. The imagination was way better than where he lived. 

So he sat there, hours passed by, he sat there and watched as the stars made their slow journey across the sky. He watched them act like a family, moving together, staying close. He wishes he had that.

But he didn't have that. All he had was this lonely little spot, all he had was the stars and trees in this familiar forest.

A small bunny hopped up to him. It was blooded and had a stick through it. He cringed a bit forgetting what exactly was in this forest as the bunny jumped off back into the woods, carefree as if it didn't know that it was slowly dying and the more it hopped the faster its death would come. 

He played with the clothes a bit, asking himself how he had gotten here. How he had been so desperate to feel something that he came all the way out in the forest.

He could have sworn he heard something. Maybe he was going insane.? He wouldn't put it past himself to be insane. 

He tried to ignore the lingering anxiety and looked back up to the stars, but something shadowy ran by. 

His head snapped over breath hitching at what he saw. It looked like himself.. he quickly stood up and started running after the. . The thing! 

He hadn't noticed that as he was chasing it, it slowly moved in a half circle, he didn't know what he was running to. If he had known he wouldn't have continued to follow it. If he had known he would have just stopped and headed home. 

He was blindly chasing the thing now, he had tears in his eyes mind running miles per hour. What was that thing and why did it look like him? Why was it here, and why was it running??

It looked back at him and started to run faster, in turn he started to run faster aswell. 

They got back to where he was sitting at first, but his mind didn't register that fact, he just kept on running.

The thing stopped and side-stepped, he didn't have time to stop, he didn't know why the thing had stopped, he didn't know. 

He didn't know until now, he turned around in the air to the best of his abilities, he saw that things face. It looked just like him. Everything was the same. It's eyes held relief, and it had a small smile on its face as he went down, down, down, down, down. 

Fear tugged at his stomach, everything seemed to be in slow motion, he looked to the sky the stars seemed less nice now. It felt like they were glaring at him, he felt like he was being judged of so hard. 

Pain erupted all over his body and his world went black. He heard his breath stop, and there it was again. That noise. The sound of something laughing. 

If he knew what was going to happen he would have never gone to that cliff, he would have booked it after he heard the laugh, he wouldn't have chased that thing, he would have, he would have, he would have. But he didn't, so now he had to suffer the consequences.


End file.
